


by your side

by bluecloudet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Self-Doubt, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecloudet/pseuds/bluecloudet
Summary: Yuuri wakes up depressed and feeling like there isn't anything going for him but Viktor is to try and help him, whatever it takes.





	by your side

Yuuri knew immediately after he woke up. It was his first thought as he stared at the ceiling. It was going to be one of those days. One of the days where the thought of getting out of bed to have breakfast and go to practise seemed like a really daunting and difficult obstacle that he dreads even though he shouldn't have a reason to.  
He looked at the digital alarm clock next to the bed and sighed. Three minutes until the alarm was due to ring and he really really hated the though of moving, he felt sick in the stomach. He had kind of seen this coming though. For the past week he's been feeling like he was going to have another breakdown. He's been getting more and more tired during practise, he's been feeling drained constantly and it was starting to get to the point where he feels like he just wants to pull out of the competitions this season.  
But he knows that if he does that now, with Viktor coaching him and training himself at the same time, Yuuri will disappoint him. That was the last thing he wanted. Viktor has already done so much for him; he motivated him, trained him, let him move in with him in St Petersburg and loved him despite how much of an emotional wreck Yuuri could be.  
Yuuri honestly doesn't know where he would be without Viktor right now. He's certain he doesn't deserve him, so he doesn't know why Viktor's still here but he is.  
The alarm went off and after a few seconds Yuuri felt Viktor reach over him to press the button. Viktor then slumped down on the bed against his side and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling the side of his head.  
"Mmm, g'morning, my Yuuri," Yuuri could feel Viktors breath as he mumbled sleepily into his ear. "How long have you been awake?" Yuuri just shrugged half heartedly and continued staring at the ceiling. Everything felt like too much effort and he wasn't feeling strong enough anymore. He suddenly feel like he wanted to cry or vent or anything but he didn't have the energy to. All he could really do at the moment was lay here in this position and fall asleep if he was lucky.  
Viktor must have understood what was happening when he noticed Yuuri's lack of words and blank face. This had only happened once since they met and after talking with Mari about it later afterwards, Viktor was now a little better at spotting the signs of Yuuri's depression coming back or getting worse. He sighed sadly. "We don't have to go to practise today." Yuuri turned to look at Viktor when he heard those words.  
"Why?"  
"I just remembered that I haven't given you a day off in two weeks! Let's just have a lazy day, okay?"  
"Really?" Viktor's heart clenched at how small and confused Yuuri's voice sounded when he said that. He pulled Yuuri closer to his chest and held him tightly.  
"Really truly. I've also noticed that you're really exhausted. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Sorry..."  
"Moya lyubov', there's no need to be sorry. It's not your fault. And it's okay if we miss a day of practise, your well being is way more important to me."  
Yuuri finally felt his eyes well up with tears. He sniffled a bit and buried his face into Viktor's chest. "You're too good for me, why do you even still put up with me? It's okay if you want to leave." His voice was muffled from Viktor's shirt but Viktor still understood the words. Now he felt like he too was going to cry. He had to do something.  
"Yuuri," he tilted Yuuri's chin up to look him in the eyes. "I'm more than okay with having down days if you need it. I love you too much to leave you or let you feel bad about yourself. I would quit skating if it meant you could be happy and that I could be by your side."  
Yuuri responded by pressing closer to Viktor and squeezing him a little before going limp again. "Thank you so much," he sniffled.  
"No problem. I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's hair. "I love you" he said again, this time a whisper. "I love you so much."  
Yuuri doesn't know how long they both laid in that position. He thought he might have drifted off to sleep a few times, he couldn't tell. Viktor never left his side once though, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Moya lyubov - my love
> 
> I might post a second part to this? Let me know if you want one or even just comment if you liked it : )


End file.
